


The One With Canned Goods and Almost-Hangovers

by zesulin



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Pre-Slash, grantaire really doesn't like mornings, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zesulin/pseuds/zesulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Grantaire receives rather upsetting news (luckily, not for him), and sees some sort of charity god standing on his front porch at 10:30 in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Canned Goods and Almost-Hangovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so yeah I felt like writing a thing. Here you go.  
> As an added note, I may or may not add more.

After wolfing down a breakfast of toast and a banana, Grantaire tossed his plate into the sink, too tired to care that Combeferre would probably nag at him about it later. Not that he cared, really. He sighed, stretched, then grabbed a glass out of the small cabinet whilst itching his stomach. Everyone else was probably out at present time, doing what ever college boys do on Saturday mornings, which left the house to him. He smirked to himself as he opened the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of the iced tea. He really hoped that Jehan wouldn't be disappointed to come home to nothing to drink but the lonely jug of almond milk (Joly had insisted on buying this. Apparently it was better for your health than regular milk or something. Either way, it got kind of gross after living off of it for 3 months.) and obviously, the water machine. He made a mental note to buy more before Jehan got home as he set the empty jug by the trashcan.  
Grantaire plopped down on one of the sofas in the living room, opening up his computer and checking facebook, seeing that Jehan had already shared far too many photos from his Instagram account. Typical, he thought, as he checked his notifications, and poked Courfeyrac back. And that's when he saw it.  
Marius Pontemercy is in a relationship with Cosette Fauchelevent  
Well, shit then. He'd surely be getting a call from Eponine at some point today, who was no doubt already despairing. Ugh, why did life always have to be so....life-y (precisely why he drowned any problems he had in a bottle of finely aged wine. That, or painting naked people. Both were equally stress relieving, and only one of them gave him sleep deprivation). He needed a cigarette already, and it was hardly 10:30 in the morning.  
It was just as he was thinking this that the doorbell rang. Oh damn. Grantaire picked up the nearest pair of pants from the laundry bin and wrangled into them, hopping towards the door and hoping he didn't look too ridiculous. Not that he particularly cared, but he'd be damned if he opened the door in his boxers to some poor little Girl Scout.  
The doorbell rang again. 'Wow, asshole, you do realize I could have a hangover right now, right?' he thought bitterly as he opened the door, wincing as sunlight streamed in through the door and straight into his bloody eyes. Ugh.  
"Um...good morning." said the person at the door, who, holy shit, was literally Apollo-incarnate. Well then.  
"Hi," Grantaire replied flatly. This guy may be attractive, sure, but hell, he'd probably be irritated even if it was like...Kim Kardashian or something. Loud noises+sleepy Grantaire= incredible annoyance. "Can I help you?"  
"I'm collecting canned goods for the local food cupboard. Do you have any you could spare, sir?"  
"Uh. Sure. Let me check a moment." Grantaire frowned as he stepped out of sight, poking around in the cupboards for anything that might be of use. Of course, to be completely honest, he didn't give two shits about any food cupboard, but there was a pretty-- albeit, annoying-- guy on his porch asking fairly nicely. Why the hell not.  
After a few moments of rummaging in the cavern that was their canned goods cupboard, Grantaire pulled out a can of organic pumpkin stuff. Doubtful that anyone would be using it any time soon. He picked it up, along with a small can of kidney beans, and walked back to the door.  
"Here." He said, handing it to the man, who offered a small, but serious smile.  
"Thank you very much for your donation, sir." With that, the man nodded curtly, and walked off, leaving Grantaire feeling a bit surprised and shocked at what had just happened (shock, mostly because he hadn't bothered asking a number. Oh well.)  
Little did he know it, but in the course of a short few weeks, he would be running into said young man more than he expected, much to his chagrin and delight.


End file.
